


Growth

by bossbeth



Series: Tumblr Scraps [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate universe where Kara has healthy coping mechanisms to share with people, Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Brainy is excited to share with Lena an alternative to boxes.





	Growth

The next time Lena comes to the DEO, she finds Brainy at a desk absolutely covered in succulents.

She says nothing, but can’t suppress the questioning arch of her eyebrow.

“Yes,” says Brainy immediately, “I’m glad you noticed. They’re a gift. From Supergirl.”

Lena feels a hot coil of anxiety in her stomach at the mention of the Kryptonian.

“You see, I told her about the boxes.” He leaned forward with a confidential air. “The boxes for feelings.” He leaned back again, steepling his fingers. “I’ve been hoping to see you - it turns out that is a profoundly unhealthy practice.”

The anxiety in her stomach turned hot, flared into anger. “Hmm. Supergirl told you that?”

He turned to his desk, hand hovering in the air for a moment, then selected a small round cactus, brandishing it between them. “She recommended I try, instead of shoving my feelings away, finding a place for them. Accepting the presence of all, but giving my care and attention to the ones that I hope will flourish.”

Lena crossed her arms. “So you’re telling me Supergirl told you that your feelings are a heap of cacti on your desk.”

“I admit the metaphor baffled me as well,” said Brainy, setting the cactus back down carefully and adjusting it just so until he was satisfied with its placement. “She explained that they, like feelings, could hurt - but in the right light, and the right arrangement, could be turned into something beautiful.”

Lena frowned, staring at the swirl of spikes and green, so incongruous in the sterile command center.

“Alex told me her and your metaphors were, and I quote, sweaty, and we should all go to therapy.” Brainy frowned. “I have not had much luck pursuing resources for time travelers, or AI, much less both.”

“Good help is hard to find,” said Lena, voice steady and distant. “Cacti are much easier.”

“Yes, and look!” An earnest delight overtook him, and he reached across his desk, selecting a small pot. “This one, after a week of my care, grew a flower. I am not sure exactly what this means in the context of my emotional journey, but I’m excited to find out.” He smiled, and offered it to Lena. “Perhaps you would like it? Please be mindful of not mixing metaphors as placing it in a box would certainly mean its doom.”

Lena took the gift, fragile and beautiful, and held it in her hands awkwardly. For lack of anything else to say, she smiled, hoping it reached her eyes. “Thank you. But I came to help?”

“Of course.” Brainy turned to his screen. “To the matter at hand.”

When Brainy wasn’t paying attention, Lena put the small plant back in its place. It was delicate, and beautiful, and she had never tended to a plant that she hadn’t managed to kill. She smiled to herself without humor. How’s that for a metaphor, Supergirl.

**Author's Note:**

> My hobbies include writing microfics and posting them to AO3 even though you could not pay me cash money to click a fic on AO3 shorter than 1k
> 
> I am on Tumblr as bossbeth, come say heyyyyyyyyyy


End file.
